It has become very popular to download and share songs, videos, televisions shows, and other types of media objects, using one's electronic device (e.g., cellular telephone, personal digital assistant (PDA), laptop, personal computer (PC), etc.). In many instances these songs, or other types of media objects, are downloaded from websites operated by music providers and/or recommendation services, such as iTunes, Pandora.com, or Last.fm, just to name a few. In these instances, individuals are able to selectively download the media objects based on any combination of different factors (e.g., the artist of the song, actors in the movie, etc.).
However, another source of electronic media objects, such as songs, television shows, movies, and the like, that has gained in popularity is broadcasting stations (e.g., radio stations, television or movie stations, etc.) that continuously stream electronic media for individuals to access and download using their electronic devices. While a convenient source of media, the user may have considerably less, if any, control over the content of these broadcasting stations. In other words, the user is not able to selectively download media objects from the broadcasting stations in the same manner in which he or she could do so using the above-referenced websites.
As a result, it may become more important for an individual to be able to learn about the types of media objects broadcast by the different broadcasting stations, so that the individual can decide whether or not he or she wishes to turn to that station. For example, an individual may desire to know what type or genre of music a radio station typically plays prior to tuning to that station.
However, in order to learn about the characteristics of different broadcasting stations, a user may be required to simply tune to respective broadcasting stations for some extended period of time in order to get a feel for the types of media objects typically broadcast by that broadcasting station. This can be very time consuming and may not be very practical.
A need, therefore, exists for a way to enable an individual to learn about broadcasting stations and be able to quickly and easily identify those that broadcast the types of media objects in which the individual is currently interested.